


Perfect? Not In The Slightest.

by Ryuto12



Series: Fear Finds Families. [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I’ll add as I go - Freeform, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: To Mantle, the Happy Huntresses are perfect. They fight for everything they need, whether it be warmth, money, walls, food, housing or equality, they fight for it.In private though, there more a less the 'dumb huntresses.' Because they do lot's of dumb shit when no one's looking. When the camera's and press are away, hijinks ensue.Or, it's a bunch of drabbles based on one word prompts I searched Tumblr for. Hopefully each drabble will be between 50-400 words, because I'm lazy and should probably not be making new works when I have more than 50 uncompleted other WIPs. Though chapter 5 is 1607 words long, it's my headcanon for how the HH's became the HH's.
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Series: Fear Finds Families. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014996
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Paint.

" I got paint! " Robyn declared as she walked through the door.

Joanna quirked her brow, looking over May and Fiona on the couch, which before you ask wasn't much of an effort cause she's two heads above Fiona and one above May. "Robyn, we sent you out for cheese."

"I got cheese too." Robyn huffed, reaching into her pocket and pulling a package of the stuff out, before then putting it back into her pocket. "But I also got paint."

"Why?" Fiona snorted, trying to at least pretend she enjoyed Atlas television. 

"Because we should add vandalism to our charges."

The other three chocked on air.

"Robyn no--"

” Vandalizing a Schnee building, that is.”

”Repeat?”


	2. Cookies.

"So, how long should we let these cool before we eat them?" Joanna asked, eyeing the freshly made chocolate chip cookies. 

"Four to six business days." May's shrugged. 

Joanna groaned.

"Oh wait, you were being serious?"

"Yes."

"I don't know."

"Damn it." Joanna facepalmed. 


	3. Trauma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona, Robyn, and Joanna traumatize May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka, I tossed around a few sex jokes.

"Fi!"

Joanna hit her head against the table. "They didn't close the door, _again._ " 

"Robyn!"

Instead of Joanna's head against a table, this time the sound was the headboard of Robyn and Fiona's room.

"Indeed they did." May covered her ears, trying to block out as much sound as possible. "Close it?"

"Why me?"

"Your taller, longer arms. Less a chance of seeing everything."

Joanna cringed. "Seriously--"

"Ah!"

May and Joanna both grumbled some foul words. 

"I'm not doing it." Joanna decided.

"Neither am I." May argued.

"One of us has to."

"Longer arms."

"Semblance."

May groaned, giving in. And decided, yes, karma was going to be a pain. 

* * *

"I hate you, I didn't need that image."

Joanna twirled her pasta on her fork. "You clearly enjoyed it."

"No I did not."

"Look down."

"Eh-? Oh screw you."

Joanna had a shit-eating grin that belonged to Robyn back during their academy days. "Maybe tomorrow. We could get back at Fiona and Robyn."

" _Not_ what I meant!" 


	4. Karma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna and May get karma on Robyn and Fiona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very slightly detailed sex toward the end, but honestly if your innocent enough, you won't get the full implication.

"Where are May and Jo?" Robyn outwardly wondered, because she'd been up for two whole hours and hadn't even heard them, let alone seen them leave their room. 

And to be honest, she needed the two of them for later today. Just because May had been disowned by her family, didn't mean she didn't remember what they'd taught her, and one thing she'd always been good with? Money. Budgeting. Being cheap. Saving money. Not buying more than they need. Overall, she just knew what too do with Lien.

Meanwhile Joanna was her right hand, and to be honest: Practically her bodyguard. 

While in the background, Fiona always knew how to set stuff up. She knew the best things to talk about, and the places to do it. She was born down in the crater with the rest of the Faunus down there, she knew what the hell was wrong with Mantle. (And Atlas, but that was more a less May's job.)

"You think louder than you know." Fiona yawned, flopping onto the couch next to Robyn.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what May and Joanna are doing."

"I think their still asleep."

Robyn nodded, thoughtfully. "We should wake them."

"If by wake them you mean putting their hands in water, I'm all in."

"Go get the bowl, I'll turn on the water." Robyn decided. 

* * *

As soon as the door opened, Robyn and Fiona quickly regretted leaving their own door open yesterday. 

What they'd expected?: May and Joanna completely asleep and ready to wake up and badly need to go to the bathroom.

What did they get?: Joanna completely spread out eagle, naked as the day she was born, with a tuft of blue hair known as May Marigold between her legs and passed the hair, well, they couldn't exactly tell. The blanket covered everything below Joanna's hips, and everything below May's head. 

Once Joanna apparently noticed they entered the room, she let out a long moan. 

"Brother Gods!" Fiona exclaimed, dropping the bowl off water as she ran out.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Robyn shouted, rapidly high-tailing it out and slamming the door.

Once the door closed shut, May and Joanna couldn't stop laughing. 

"That worked _way_ too well!" May wheezed, sitting as the blanket fell off both she and Joanna from the movement. 

Joanna snickered. "And stay out!" She yelled, hopefully, loud enough Robyn and Fi could hear her. 

May finally managed to get her laughing fit under control after a few seconds. "We just barely got our shirts off." May still had shorts on and Joanna still hand her sweatpants on. 

Joanna snorted, resting her hands on May's hips. "I was thinking of changing that, but they left a spilled bowl of water on the floor."

May huffed, rolling her eyes. "One stain on the carpet or one more on the be---"

" _May Marigold._ "

May gulped. "Yes?"

"No."

"Fine."

* * *

"How's your morning been?" Fiona asked, nervously.

"Oh you know exactly how it's been." May groaned, gesturing to the forgotten bowl.

Fiona facepalmed. "Damn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, yeah if you thought this was gonna end with smut, no I fooled you. 
> 
> But on a serious note, I guess I MIGHT end up writing a smut version of this anyway later, but in a different work because I'll put some spicy stuff in here, but no real smut.


	5. Hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the HH's. became the HH's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slapped one sex joke in here, okay? I couldn't help it. I have this headcannon that Robyn and Clover like, really got around back when they were students and know most the atlas cast... Intimately.

When Fiona was a kid, a _"hero"_ was the kind of person who spoke out against Jaques Schnee. 

They didn't exist. 

When they did, they quickly vanished and were never seen again. 

They always ended up gone. 

Which is why she was so amazed when she met Robyn Hill. She was a troublemaker, which by Atlesian standards, meant she stood up for others, called out people's bullshit, and didn't make empty promises. 

She borrowed something? She gave it back. She didn't care who you were, if you talked out your ass, she had a problem with you.

She just didn't care. 

Human, Faunus, male, female, Mantle rat or Atlas elite, she openly let you know if she didn't like you. 

First day at Atlas Academy, and she and Clover Ebi had already tried killing each other, because they weren't exactly opposites, but they were just too similar. 

Harriet Bree? They hadn't exactly hit it off.

Robyn didn't exactly like most of Atlas' student body. But then again, did any of them like Robyn either? Not really, not even her own teammates liked her, and she didn't like them. 

Well, all but one. May Marigold. She brings the M in ORMG (Orange,) though everyone is quite unsure whether it's her first or last name. She has just as bad a reputation as Robyn does, but unlike Robyn, she's got a _title._ One that she _hates_ when people use.

_'The Wayward Son of The Marigolds.'_

Atlesian's and big words. 

Fiona found it stupid, they were all here to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. Technically, they didn't have an alignment to any Kingdom, wasn't that what the King of Vale had wanted, 60 years ago, when the Great War ended? 

Atlas had royally screwed that up. 

Then again, if the rest of the Atlas elite students were willing to mess with their own fellow Atlas elite student, why not also pick on the Faunus? 

Any Faunus their who wasn't originally from the overall Kingdom of Atlas, was from another Kingdom. Those ones got left alone because they weren't easy. 

Any Faunus born in the Kingdom of Atlas was from Mantle. Unless you were a Schnee servent, you were a Mantle rat. Sometimes literally. 

But being born in Mantle wasn't simply enough to get the worst of it.

Being born in the mines was. And it only took a month for the elite brats to pick out who was from the mines. 

If you could or couldn't scare them with loud noises, they were probably mine kids. If they sneered a bit too much at the mention of Schnees. 

If they seemed uncannily used to not sleeping for a while. 

Then there was the next step in which typically ended up bringing the most amount of joy to the elite brats. 

When they yelled at you, how fast could they make you jump, and at which point did you start trembling in slight panic? 

That had happened to Fiona one day. She'd been backed in a corner. Some Faunus could force down the urge to jump, Fiona included, but even she didn't have enough self-control to stop her hands from shaking. 

Thankfully the elite brats hadn't gotten the satisfaction of realizing that, because that would be the day Fiona had met Joanna Greenleaf.

And the elite brats had met her knee in their ribs, with her fists in their faces. 

And Joanna would never let her live down her first words to her.

_"Tall..."_

Naturally, they'd been told on by the elite brats and the headmistress had taken a firm belief in the fact it was obviously Fiona and Joanna's fault, not that her elite students were just racist. 

Naturally being that Fiona was a Faunus and Joanna had been born outside the Kingdoms, out in the middle of Anima. 

So I bet your wondering how they met Robyn Hill and May Marigold? 

Fiona knows it's cheesy, but it was a group history project. 

Originally Robyn had no idea what in the _Hell_ to think of Fiona and Joanna. 

Fiona was a Faunus who got startled with Robyn's _slight_ (they were anything but slight) anger issues. 

And Joanna had a resting bitch face. 

Robyn _liked_ them, which was _weird,_ because she didn't like _anyone here_ but May. 

And they liked _her,_ which was even _weirder_. 

But the respect was only truly garnered during a random pair up for sparring partners. Atlas Academy does that due to its militaristic style, seeing as squads would be switched up constantly, it was kinda just prep.

And what luck.

Robyn got stuck with Fiona, which May figured was a good thing because Robyn needed to sometimes take a breath and relax a bit, and Fiona seemed perfect for that. And Fiona needed a bit more confidence, and a picture of Robyn's cocky smirk could replace the dictionary definition of confidence, so it was good. 

While May and Joanna got crammed together. 

It wasn't that they were weird together, it was their different fighting styles. 

Joanna's a hand-to-hand person through and through. Most people would think she's just all power, but she's actually got a lot of control over what she does. Reckless attacks don't exist with Joanna Greenleaf. She knows her heights an advantage, but it's also something that can be used against her. Not the kind of moves you'd see in a tournament, more a less the kind of things you'd find that actually knocks someone out. 

May's spent her total of the last 10 years being trained by the most professional swordsmen in the Kingdom. She's quick, precise, and know's every trick in the book. But it's more a less the kind of thing that'll only win her a tournament match.

That doesn't really matter though, because her gladius was gone anyway with one touch of Fiona's Semblance. 

And Robyn's crossbow had been dislodged from her wrist. 

May might have managed to pin down Fiona, aka winning against her, but she knows it's probably wise not to jump between Robyn and Joanna, who are throwing every move they know. 

And it comes as a shock to the whole class when Robyn _wins._

Suddenly her rep is good, because everybody wants to know how she fairly won against the girl who's busted every one of their asses. 

And with that, Fiona concludes that, _yes,_ hero's do actually exist.

Robyn fools around a bit, which kinda upsets Fiona because she realizes she's extremely into Robyn by their third year. 

May and Joanna try goading her into it, but really she should be the one getting at them because not only is there romantic feelings, tender moments and sexual tension between them, but also far too many inside jokes.

Robyn and Rhodes lasted a few months, Harriet and Robyn had some hate sex, Clover and Robyn had some hate sex, even more shockingly, Robyn and Vine had even hit it a few times because shockingly enough, he wasn't gay.

Oh course, May and Joanna got her to do it anyway. Aka, they stole her scroll and sent a confession to Robyn, which surprisingly worked. And when Fiona had finally read it she realized she wasn't subtle because May and Jo had gotten everything exactly right. 

May and Joanna had a not so stupid set up.

It's a party May's parents are throwing during their fourth year, and they demand that if May wish to keep her inheritance, she appear with her three close friends she always speaks of. 

As soon as May opens the letter only Fiona with her better hearing, gets to listen to May mumble darkly that she does not want her inheritance. Either way, she still asks if they want too, it's not like she'd force them, she'd much rather die. 

They go anyway because May's inheritance does actually mean something too her even if she hates the name that comes with it.

By now, their team leaders, Orion, Aurum, and Lapiz have already decided to break apart the teams after graduation, so it doesn't really matter that they plan to form another team to help Mantle...

And honestly, Marigold Enterprises could help that a lot. 

And when they make the stupid error of talking about Mantle and how this is seriously gonna help once May's parent's step down, their smiling, laughing and Robyn's admittedly a bit tipsy.

Henry overhears.

They disown May in front of that whole party.

The next day at the Academy, a few elite brats make a careless mistake. They give May a new title.

_'The Disowned Son of The Marigolds.'_

Joanna has to hold back Robyn, Fi, and May all at the same time. 

She's not entirely successful because Robyn slips away and gets far too many good hits in. 

And of course, the headmistress says it's their fault, like every other fight they get it. 

Robyn, because she's Robyn, calls out that _complete_ _bullshit_ , but stops when May tells her too.

May isn't sublte when she sneaks out of ORMG's dorm later that night, ends up in a training room, and finds Joanna already there, because she apparently expected this. 

Long story short, tears, some very misplaced anger, and a few kisses later, May concluded that, _no,_ Marigold was just a last name with a ring to it, but not something she needed the baggage of.

All the family she needed was right there, with one other stuck in ORMG's dorm, and another stuck in ALFN's (Alpine,) dorm. 

But when it's been more than a decade and they catch wind that Robyn was arrested. 

It's then Fiona decides that yes, hero's exist, but they always end up gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's confused as to why I put "60 years ago, when the Great War ended?" instead of 80, it's because I envision that the HH are about as old as STRQ, who'd I'd hope are all at LEAST 20 years older than Yang. If not... Why RT..?
> 
> I also made sure to purposely not mention Ironwood as the general or headmaster. While I personally believe he's older than STRQ and the HH, I don't reckon he'd be the general and headmaster for more than 2 decades.


	6. Cuss.

"Ironwood is such a cunt! He can eat shit for all I care!" Robyn grumbled, kicking a rock.

"No! He's a complete damn bitch!" May complained, folding her arms in frustration. 

Joanna huffed, impatiently tapping her foot. "You know what, just fuck that asshole."

"I know right? Like what the hell man?" 

Robyn, May, and Joanna gasped in shock.

"Fi! Language!" 

"Really-? Your telling _me_ this?"


	7. Leftover's.

"Aye! So for dinner... We've got what I ate last night..." Robyn huffed, not satisfied with what was in the fridge. One of them was gonna have to run to the grocery store tomorrow and it was her turn. Again. 

May didn't even look up from her book.

"Sorry, but Fi doesn't sound like food to me. Can I have the chips in the cabinet?" 


	8. Peace.

Robyn left peace a long time ago. When she was 12 and first asked her fathers if they were murderers. When she'd took her one of her father's hands and shouted at him to tell her the truth. 

When he'd lied and a blazing red color burned his hand. If he'd have just maybe said yes, then maybe he wouldn't have been burned. Maybe she wouldn't have been locked in her room for a few months before she decided to run away. 

When she'd found some Mantle Faunus rat (though technically she was a tortoise,) named Tortuga. They spent a share of years together on the streets, just keeping themselves alive until they could be Huntresses. 

She'd never understood how Tortuga and Harriet ended up together... It weirded her out... Either way, she was happy for her friend even if they were on different sides now. She was Ironwood's personal attack dog, Robyn was a vigilante crime-fighting social justice warrior. 

With all that, peace was gone, except for moments like these. 

Moments when she could distantly hear May and Joanna talking. Shaping their future together. Fiddling with the rings on their hands as they spoke.

When Fiona was out cold, curled up against Robyn for warmth sure, because they lived in Solitas of all places, but for the emotional intimacy of the gesture. There was quite a bit of vulnerability in lying naked next to the woman you love. 

Peace was rare in a world of war, which was why they had to enjoy the smaller, simpler things. 


	9. Stars.

"You seem to like the view, Hill." May snorted, staring down the blonde.

She shrugged in response. "Down in Mantle, we can't see the stars. You probably get this view every night. It's nothin' to you, Marigold." Robyn clicked her tongue.

May chuckled. "Well your half right. I'm not used to staring out a window to see the stars. The view is always better on the roof. And we're on the top floor of the Academy." 

Robyn blinked. "You know, I might have been wrong about you, May." _Maybe your not like the rest of the spoiled elite brats..._


	10. Legacy.

"Crow! Wait up dude!" Yelled the voice of Hazel Black, annoyed as hell with her friend. 

"No! I've gotta see this statue!" The boy shouted back, his silver eyes gleaming with excitement. 

He rounded a Mantle corner and Hazel mumbled a bunch of words she's sure her father would be proud of, and her mother would hit dad over the head for letting her say. 

"Language!" Scolded Summer Belladonna, even if she too is rightfully annoyed with her speedy cousin.

"Pipe down there hero kid!" Hazel complained right back, rolling her eyes. 

* * *

Bronze, Copper, Li, and Pyrrha are so ready to stick their tongues out at Crow as he gets to the statue since earlier he'd bragged he was the fastest of the next generation. 

But Crow is too amazed to even see them.

What sticks his attention most is the woman in the front. Robyn Hill. 

He's named after his great uncle Qrow Branwen, and the lady up front had worked with Qrow! He was _ecstatic_ to learn their was a statue of her and her group, the Happy Huntresses. The moment mom had told him, in that moment he must have awakened his eyes because he was gone in a flash to tell the other kids. 

Crow wanted to be like her when he was old enough to be a Huntsman. He'd just started at Signal, so if he gave it a few years he'd be able to attend Beacon. 

He'd heard that Robyn was fearless, brave and she always fought for what she believed was right. Giving up was something Robyn Hill never did, no matter the odds. She fought harder than any other to get what she wanted. 

And most importantly, people believed in her. They rallied behind her not because she spoke well, not because she gave inspiring words, but because Robyn turned talk into action. 

Crow's mom and grandma may have well been strong Leaders to, but STRQ had fallen out before mom was even born and RWBY had been broken multiple times too. 

But the Happy Huntresses had always stuck together, in part to their excellent Leader. 

Crow wanted to be like Robyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel is Em and Merc's. 
> 
> Crow is Ruby and either Oscars, Penny's, or Weiss' I'll let you pick. 
> 
> Summer is Yang and Blake's adopted tiger Faunus. 
> 
> Bronze is Nolan's and Scarlet's boy. 
> 
> Copper is Fox and Yatsu's boy. 
> 
> Li and Pyrrha are the twin son and daughter or Nora and Ren. I'd imagine they have a few adopted siblings too.


	11. Loud.

"So, what were you both up to last night?" Robyn questioned, trying and oddly succeeding at not burning some bacon.

Joanna shrugged. "Just went to bed after dinner."

May yawned. "We were out cold."

Fiona shook her head. "If your gonna lie, do it well." 

"Huh?"

"Eh?"

Fiona flicked her ears. 

"Shit."

"Sorry." 


	12. Truth.

"And where were you last night?" Robyn asked, staring down at Joanna and May. 

"Talking a walk?"

"Patrol..?"

Robyn put out her hand. "Will my hand be green?"

"No." 

"Yes." 

Fiona loudly crunched some freshly made popcorn. 


End file.
